The present invention pertains generally to devices constituting barriers to plant eating pests such as slugs.
A common problem encountered by those growing flower or vegetable gardens is the slug. While poisoned slug bait is available, the same is quite costly and requires repeated and careful application about the plants. Application of granular slug bait is usually a hit and manner often leaving the plant vulnerable.
The prior art discloses various holders for poisonous or other repellent material but such do not provide a physical barrier to the slug. Examples of repellent holder are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,065,872; 2,825,996; 2,547,314.